Lucky
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Another Crane/Viper fic. I hope you love this and there's a surprise guest in this fic! So, enjoy!


This is my second Crane/Viper romance fic, and I have to give MAD props to SkytheHawk, Wolf Mystic, Spyro-N-Kungfupandafan and for this and there's a surprise guest at the end of the story. Who is it? Read to find out! Enjoy!

--A.F. '91

* * *

Lucky

by: Terrell James

One peaceful sunset in the Valley of Peace, Crane flew in and decided to watch the sunset. Random thoughts of Viper were swooping through his head and the more he thinks of her, the more he's in love with her. It seems as if they're more than just friends, just boyfriend and girlfriend. Crane sighs peacefully and smiled to himself, thinking that he's lucky to have Viper in his life. She reminds him of Mei Ling from the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy who believes him very much. It was because of Viper that he has gained much self-confidence.

As he looked back on the memories of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, he started to think of Mei Ling as Viper and when he looked back at everything the Furious Five has been through, Viper and Crane were like brothers and sisters, only to realize that they're more than that; they're soul mates.

Unaware that Viper is somewhere around the Valley of Peace, Crane felt the wind blowing through him and decides to sing a song that he wrote for Viper.

_Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you_

_Across the water_

_Across the deep, blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh, my, baby, I'm trying_

Viper overheard Crane singing behind the tree and decided to join him in, knowing she has feelings for Crane, also.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Then, they both started to join in the song and facing each other in their eyes.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Viper: They don't know how long it takes _

_(Crane: They don't know how long it takes)_

_Both: Waiting for a love like this_

_Viper: Everytime we say good-bye_

_(Crane: Everytime we say good-bye)_

_Both: I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will..._

_Crane: I-I'm...._

_Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Crane: And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Viper: And through th breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

After they sung, Crane and Viper were kissing each other, as she hung in the tree. Then, they oth looked into each other in their eyes and laughed softly.

"That's a good song, Crane." Viper said.

"Thank you. Did you liked it?"

"I loved it. Did you write it?"

"Yeah, I wrote for a week, just to let out my deepest feelings for you."

Viper sighed happily and said, "I have feelings for you, too."

Crane lit up his eyes and smiled at Viper. He started to blush a little and asked, "Y-You do?"

Viper nodded her head and Crane nervously went to her and said, "I've had feelings for you for I don't know how long."

"So did I. This might be awkward to say, but... I love you, Crane."

Crane let out a half-smile and said, "I love you, too."

Then, they heard a little stifled laugh and then came Musaki rolling around the ground, laughing hilariously. He stood up and said, "I knew it would sink in nowadays."

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Viper.

"Long enough, when I heard you guys singing and saying you love each other." said Musaki.

"Is anyone else here?" asked Crane.

"No, just me."

Then, he heard another sounds of laughter from somewhere behind the tree and Musaki said, "Well, maybe just one or two."

Then, Po, Monkey and Mantis were there and Monkey pulled out a video camera, which left Crane and Viper in shock. Crane exclaimed, "You taped that?"

"It was Musaki's idea." said Monkey.

"So, when you are gonna kiss, unless we can see it again?" asked Mantis, laughing.

"You are SO dead!" exclaimed Crane.

"Come and get me if you can!" exclaimed Musaki.

Crane and Viper chased Po, Mantis, Monkey and Musaki throughout the night and kept laughing loudly. Crane said, "We're gonna get you!"

"Yeah, good luck, Romeo!" said Po.

"Yeah, it is the east and Viper is the sun and we are the partycrashers!" exclaimed Musaki.

"We're gonna crash your party!" said Viper.

Hours later, they all lost breath and decided to rest. Musaki sighed loudly and said, "I can't run any faster than you guys."

"Well, it's a good work out for trying to make a fool out of us." Crane said, breathless.

"Anyway, Shifu knew that it would sink in one of those days." Po explained.

Crane and Viper's jaw dropped and she said, "Shifu knew this?"

"He didn't tell you?" asked Monkey.

Then, the door opened and came in Shifu walking past them and he said, "So, you got the video?"

"Got it all in tape and we're gonna send it to YouTube." said Musaki.

"You wouldn't dare." said Crane.

"Wanna bet?"

"Get him and Shifu!"

"Retreat!" screamed Musaki.

Crane and Viper were chasing both Musaki and Shifu while Po, Monkey and Mantis were watching. Po asked, "You guys hungry?"

They all nodded and they went back inside while Crane and Viper were chasing Musaki and Shifu until they called it quits. Shifu said, "Okay, we're sorry. I thought you two had a love interest with each other."

"Hey, it's okay. It was pretty funny, though." said Crane.

"So, anyone hungry? I heard Po's making dinner." said Musaki.

"Let's head back inside." said Shifu.

They all went back to the palace until Crane and Viper looked at each other and laughed softly. Crane said, "That was a good date."

"Isn't it. Not to mention a beautiful song written by me." said Crane.

Viper blushed and giggled a little and they both started laughing. Musaki peeked in and said, "Kissy, kissy, kissy, k-k-k-k-kissyface!"

Crane said, "We're coming inside."

"Don't bother kissing when you come in."

Crane scoffed and said, "Whatever."

* * *

Awesome story! The song is "Lucky" from Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. It's an awesome story! Dedicated to my friends: Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl 5000, , STARFOXLOVER61900, Skyyler, SkytheHawk, Spyro-N-Kungfupandafan, Awerewolf, Luna Goldsun, FalconMage, ILoveAnimatedOutcasts, Artistwerewolf, Telracs1994, Kippis05, The Geeky Brunette, corset-rebellion-redflower, Pricat, BuddhaBooty and everyone here who makes awesome Kung Fu Panda fics. This is the awesome fic ever! Feel free to leave me some reviews!

--A.F. '91


End file.
